Megaman Global Network
by TransCode555
Summary: It is the year 20XX and the worlds first ever global tournament has begun as every countrie around the world forms a team of 5 of there best net battlers, the nationals have begun in each country as every net battler in the world sign up for a chance in the world tournament, Jack In! Execute! Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Megaman Global Network, Chapter 1: The championships begin and the new generation rises.**

**Me: Hey fanfiction this is transcode555 here with a megaman exe fanfiction, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It is the year 20XX and the world has advanced with the enhancements of NetNavis and PETs and the newer generation of Net Battlers have been appearing around the world. A world wide tournament has began and each countrie has a team thar represents them made of there top 5 Net Battlers, the nationals have begun in each countrie as every Net Battlers in the world battles to get in there countries team. A new duo is about to enter this tournament, his name is Taiga Tekuno and his NetNavi...Megaman X!

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Together as One by Nano)**

**Finding the courage inside of you**  
**Just close your eyes and believe**

**Look back at the days**  
**and remembering the dreams that we had**  
**The possibilities were endless**  
**We all believed in superpowers**  
**(Flying to the sky!**  
**Trying to find your own heaven)**

**Reliving the days**  
**all the promises we've forgotten**  
**Just like another fading picture**  
**Where have all the memories gone inside you**

**Finding the courage inside of you**  
**Just close your eyes and believe**

**That nothing ever stays the same**  
**We're changing every day**  
**There's no turning back**  
**Just look ahead**  
**(Crying through the night**  
**Trying to find your own heaven)**

**It's when my broken heart starts remembering again**  
**A dream that keeps replaying inside of my head**  
**Shrouded in mysteries it's almost like deja vu**

**Reality is never just the way that we want it to be**  
**but without it dreams would never shine**  
**deep down you'll find the light inside of you**

**Courage that you gave to me is priceless,**  
**together as one, together as one**  
**You & I will make it, dreams will last forever,**  
**we will face a brand new day**  
**All the days you gave to me are priceless**  
**together as one, together as one**  
**It's time for us to open new doors step out**  
**There is nothing to fear**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It zooms onto a tournament building as various NetNavis and there NetOps were all battling against each other.

"Hello Electopia! This is DJman here bringing to you the one of the first rounds of the nationals of the Global tournaments.", It reveals a modified NormalNavi talking on a big screen TV in the tournament as the screen then changes to a score board as the scores started to shift quickly.

"Its very simple really, NetBattlers fight each other for net points to rise there score on there countries score board. You start off with 100 points and lose 10 points for everytime you lose a battle, when you reach 0 your out of the tournament. But if you win you gain 10 points for every opponent you beat, the top 5 in your country will be able to advance to the international rounds as the best of the best battle against each other.", DJman said as it changed screens to show various different arenas.

"Tournament fights are an easy way to gain multiple net points fast but you'll have to fight various net battlers to win. Depending on what place you come in is how many points you gain from the tournament, 1st gets 750, 2nd gets 500, 3rd gains 450, 4th gains 300 and 5th gets 250. There are 4 arenas with different tournament styles one on one, tag team, obstacle and battle royale! The current tournament is a battle royale, its an all out battle between 50 NetBattlers and the battles over when there are only 5 left standing...wait what's happening over there?", the screen zooms the middle of the battle as various NetNavis were logged out and in the centre of all these was a mysterious NetNavi that was covered in a brown cloak and a hood that covered his head, but if you look closely you can see a pair of glowing blue eyes and a red gem.

"Wow! Looks like this new guy has been able to wipe out an entire team of NetNavis, lets find out who he is...what? Looks like these nearly nothing on this new guy except his name, X. Lets see how X does shall we?", It shows the mysterious NetNavi, now known as X, being surrounded by 4 more NetNavis.

* * *

**Xs POV:**

I stared at a group of 4 NetNavis all of which seemed to be customized versions of NormalNavis each having a different element, Fire, Wood Aqua and Elec.

"So your the one that taked out 10 NetNavis eh?", Fire NetNavi said as Aqua took a step back.

"I don't think we can take this guy, have you seen what he did to those guys before us?", Aqua NetNavi said as Wood and Elec stepped in.

"Don't worry little bro if he is that tough we're tougher ain't that right Wood?", Elec said as Wood nodded.

"So are we going to fight?", I asked as I got into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this!", All of the elemental NetNavis said as I smirked under my mouth guard.

"Lets rock!", I said as a screen appeared above us.

**BATTLE START!**

"Elec/Bamboo/Fire/Aqua Sword!", all 4 NetNavis said as there left hands turned into the 4 elemental sword battle chips.

"Uh Taiga, mine giving me a sword?", I asked my NetOp as a screen of him appeared next to me.

"Gotcha! Slot in Sword and Wide Sword!", my right arm formed into a Wide Sword as my left turned imto a Sword.

"Let's dance!", I charged forward as I clashed blades with Elec before jumping out of the way of Woods strike.

"Gotcha now!", I turned my head to see Aqua and Fire about to slash me so I raised my Wide Sword into the air as it sparked as the blades clashed as I managed to knock Fire away and then managed to land a strike on Aqua with my sword.

"Better luck next time.", I said but Wood and Elec were still up and attacked from both sides so I raised both my blades and crossed them to block the blow.

"Now guys!", Elec ordered as I realized that Aqua and Fire were about to stab me from the front.

"Taiga I need a disappearing act!", I yelled as I heard him just seconds before all 4 swords would hit me.

"Slot In Inv-!", then everything went blank.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

All 4 NetNavis slashed down at the same time as it revealed nothing but Xs torn and burnt cloak.

"We won!", Aqua said as Elec smirked.

"Told ya so.", he said confidently as Wood narrowed his eyes.

"Wait if we beat him were is the logging out sound?", they all heard a chuckling sound as they all looked and saw a transparent figure as it started to become more visable as it revealed...

"That blue armor...", Fire said as Aqua stepped back.

"That buster...", Aqua said as Fire growled

"It can't be he retired!", Fire yelled as Elec was starting to get nervous.

"His Megaman!", Elec said as it zoomed up to X as he did resemble Megaman himself but yet was different, his a little taller and has a black body suit, dark blue X emblem with a gold outline and a red background for his emblem and new armor pieces around the arms, chest, legs and helmet as well as a red gem on said helmet, he just smirked.

"Your right but also wrong, they call me X!", X said as it everyone in the arena was now staring at him.

* * *

**X's POV:**

"Wait a minute your the guy that we almost defeated?", Elec asked as I smirked.

"Yep, all I needed was a well timed Invis battle chip and throwing my cloak into the air just before any of your swords hit me.", I answered as Fire growled.

"Megaman or not I'm gonna defeat you!", Fire charged at me as he still had his Fire Sword.

"Lets finish this!", Elec yelled as the others also charged at me.

"Taiga give me the big guns!", I yelled as I heard Taigas voice.

"I hear ya out loud, Slot in X Beam!", I felt incredible amoubt of energy surge into my arm as I aimed my X Buster at Fire as my buster started to glow from purple to gold to blue.

"X...Beam...FIRE!", I unleashed an intense beam of blue energy directly at Fire as he was instantly logged out as the beam contiued to travel towards Aqua, Elec and Wood as they were also logged out as the beam started to lose energy as it finally stopped.

"That was close.", Taiga said as I nodded as the tournament ended.

**BATTLE OVER!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

DJman appeared on screen again as he smirked.

"That was an intense battle folks, X here resembles the great hero Megaman and fights just as well so lets call him Megaman X and we can't forget his impressive NetOp Taiga Tekuno!", the screen zooms up to X and his NetOp, he has emerald green eyes, slightly tan skin, average build and black hair and wears a blue t shirt with X's emblem on it, gray pants, blue and white sneakers, grey fingerless gloves and a short sleeved dark blue jacket.

"Anyway let's see the score board shall we?", The screen changed to a leader board as the tournament results appeared.

**Results:**

**5th Place...Random guy#1 and NormalNavi#34!**

**4th Place...Random girl#2 and NormalNavi#44!**

**3rd Place...Random guy#7 and NormalNavi#8!**

**2nd Place...Random Girl#6 and NormalNavi#23!**

**1st Place...Taiga Tekuno and X!**

"Who saw it coming? Our winner is Taiga and X! Let's give a cheer for our winners folks!", DJman said as the crowd exploded into cheers of either X or Taiga as Taiga gives a thumbs up.

* * *

**Taigas POV:**

I thumbs up the crowd as they cheered for me and X as X checked the points we got.

"Lets see winning the tournament plus beating 14 opponents that makes up about 640 net points.", X said as our net point total went from 100 to 740.

"Awesome!", I said as X nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right but still lets go we have to get as many points as possible if we want a chance to get to into the top 5.", X said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry its not like showing who you are is going to affect our journey is it? Besides there are a lot of places to get a meal in this town.", I smirked as I thought of some ramen as I licked my lips.

"Sigh. Fine lets get a meal but remember we gotta move if we want to make it to the next tournament battle.", I nodded as I jacked out X as we ran out the tournament exit as I headed towards the first ramen shop I could find.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It shows two middle age men both in lab coats, the first one had brown hair and a shirt with a red and black emblem on it while the other had black hair and wore a pair of goggles on his head, this is Dr Lan Hikari and Dr Tekuno.

"That son of yours is one heck of a Net Battler.", Dr Hikati said as the Dr Tekuno just nodded.

"His sure has grown since the day we sent him X.", He said as a hologram appeared, he had blue armor with an indigo body suit and had golden shoulder pads, this is Megaman.

"Well you did help in making my "little brother" so to speak but I wonder something, when is his hidden ability going to activate?", Megaman asked as Lan smiled.

"In time just like yours Megaman.", He said as a computer screen had various different armors as it had it labled Soul Armor.

* * *

**Me: And thats it for this story, also its my birthday! Anyway the oc sheet for this story is on my Bio, heres a example of the oc sheet.**

**Name: Taiga Tekuno**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Role: Hero**

**Background: He grew up watching various Net Battles and became a big fan and showed impressive skills when he was young when he barely defeated a custom NetNavi with his standard NetNavi. He received Megaman X from his father when he was 13, his dad works at SciLabs who also helped in X's creation along side Lan Hikari by using the data of Megaman making X Megamans little brother in a way. They travel around the place as Taiga and X try to keep X's existence secret until the global tournament national rounds begin to show the world what they can really do.**

**Personality: Friendly, nice and all round happy go lucky, his a likable guy and can make just about anyone smile but has a bit of an angry issue. His a great Net Battler and genius when it comes to anything related to Net Battles but he is very lazy when it comes to homework and so forth.**

**Likes: Curry, burgers, ramen, games, Net battles, hanging out with his friends, battle cards and good music.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, cheaters, homework and losing.**

**Description: He has emerald green eyes, slightly tan skin, average build and black hair.**

**Clothes: He wears a blue t shirt with X's emblem on it, gray pants, blue and white sneakers, grey fingerless gloves and a short sleeved dark blue jacket.**

**Why they want to enter the tournament: To become the best Net battler in the world and to fight strong opponents.**

**PET color scheme: Dark blue and light blue.**

**Love interest: None yet.**

**NetNavi oc sheet**

**Name: Megaman **

**Likes: Net battles, Virus busting, his friends, hanging out, training, new battle cards and NetNavis that can give him a good challenge.**

**Dislikes: NetNavi criminals, cheaters and bullies.**

**Description: Resembles a more advanced megaman exe but is a little taller and has a black body suit and new armor pieces around the arms, chest, legs and helmet as well as a red gem on said helmet.**

**Emblem: A dark blue X with a gold outline on a red back ground.**

**Personality: He's like an older brother to Taiga as he watches out for him and make sures he remembers all if his important stuff while teasing him every once in a while. But when his with friends he is very friendly and makes a joke or two to get a bit of a laugh with his friends. He is also a fair fighter but when the times call for it he won't hold back. He is also quite dense when it comes to how others feel about him, for example if a girl liked him he wouldn't pick up nearly any hints they would have to say it to his face for him to know.**

**Equipment:**  
**1. X buster: A powered up version of the original mega buster with three types of attacks, rapid, charged and super charged. Rapid does 2hp damage per hit and does fires twice as fast as a fully upgraded mega buster. Charged uses a quick blue charge and does 16hp damage but takes about 3 seconds to charge. Super Charged does a golden charged shot that takes about 5 seconds to charge and does a whole 32hp damage.**

**2. Soul Armor: This is X version of Double Soul, he has a hidden program within himself that activates under certain circumstances and can be saved onto blank battle chips to be used for latter, he uses the bonds with his allies/or friends to form armor to allow him to use there abilities and unlike Double Soul Soul Armor can ****match and switch between all his different Armors making various combos, there are 3 pieces to each armor head, chest and legs.**

**Love Interest: None yet.**

**Me: Also heres the fan battle chip sheet for my fan chip.**

**Name: X Beam**

**Element: Null**

**Damge: 300**

**Description: Unleashes a powerful beam straight down one lane with incredible power.**

**Chip Type: Mega**

**Me: Thats all for now, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**egaman Global Network, Chapter 2: NetBattles, new rivals and new friends.**

**Me: Hello fanfiction this is Transcode555 with a special thanks to decode9, Seth98 and Nicky Azure for sending in there ocs hope I get some more soon, lets start the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It zooms to DenTech City, an advance city with various skyscrapers, restaurants, and shops, walking out of the metroline was our hero Taiga as X appeared as a small hologram on his shoulder.

"Looks like were here.", X said as Taiga smilied.

"Yeah and the tournament for DenTech city doesn't start till tomorrow so that means...", Taiga looked towards a arcade, it various games inside it but most importantly it had a big net battle arena with various NetOps and there NetNavis were battling for Net Points or for fun.

"To the arcade!", X and Taiga said enthusiastically as Taiga made a dash towards the arcade.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Together as One by Nano)**

**Finding the courage inside of you**  
**Just close your eyes and believe**

**Look back at the days**  
**and remembering the dreams that we had**  
**The possibilities were endless**  
**We all believed in superpowers**  
**(Flying to the sky!**  
**Trying to find your own heaven)**

**Reliving the days**  
**all the promises we've forgotten**  
**Just like another fading picture**  
**Where have all the memories gone inside you**

**Finding the courage inside of you**  
**Just close your eyes and believe**

**That nothing ever stays the same**  
**We're changing every day**  
**There's no turning back**  
**Just look ahead**  
**(Crying through the night**  
**Trying to find your own heaven)**

**It's when my broken heart starts remembering again**  
**A dream that keeps replaying inside of my head**  
**Shrouded in mysteries it's almost like deja vu**

**Reality is never just the way that we want it to be**  
**but without it dreams would never shine**  
**deep down you'll find the light inside of you**

**Courage that you gave to me is priceless,**  
**together as one, together as one**  
**You & I will make it, dreams will last forever,**  
**we will face a brand new day**  
**All the days you gave to me are priceless**  
**together as one, together as one**  
**It's time for us to open new doors step out**  
**There is nothing to fear**

* * *

**Taigas POV:**

I walked into the arcade as I looked around the place as I tried to find a decent challenge but I saw a crowd gathering around a NetBattle.

"Wanna see what happening?", X asked as I looked at him.

"Yep.", I then walked towards the crowd to check this out.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It skips to a kid NetBattling against 4 older kids as he was being easily out numbered and gunned.

"Come on AkaMan you can do it!", The kid said to a red NetNavi that looks like he came out of a super sentai series fighting of 4 HeelNavisas belonging to the 4 bullies who just grinned.

"That's all you got kid?", Bully 1 said as HeelNavi 1 kicked AkaMan in the chest.

"Yeah I thought you were going to teach us a lesson.", Bully 2 said HeelNavi 2 punched AkaMan in the face who managed to kick him away.

"We will!", the kid and AkaMan said together as the kid pulled out a battle chip.

"Fire Sword slot in!", AkaMan gained a fire sword as the 4 HeelNavis just laughed.

"Nice sword, heres ours.", The leader of the HeelNavis said as there NetOps sloted in battle cards.

"Wide Blade/ Wide Sword/ Long Sword/ Long Blade slot in!", They all said as the 4 HeelNavis left arms turned into there respective blades or swords.

"Darn it if only I had some help.", The kid said as 3 people in the crowd just glared at this unfair fight.

"Stop right now!", Taiga said as he stepped out of the crowd as he glared at the 4 bullies.

"What are you going to do?", the leader of the group said as a girl stepped up to this time, the girl stands at 5`5, with her hair is long past shoulder she keeps it in a pony tail, the color is a dark cherry chocolate brown (red-brown), her eyes are almond shape the color is golden brown, tan skin tone and her body type is somewhat athletically fit with nice natural curves and her face is heart-shape and a black little crescent moon shape tattoo on her left cheek. She wore a mini short sleeve black vest jacket that has puffy cap sleeves with white cuffs and it stops midway to her bellybutton. Underneath light pastel blue tank top, dark blue jean shorts, high top converses, and a white scarf with her Navis emblem at the ends.

"Leave the kid or else.", She said as she pulled out her PET, it was white and black and held the same emblem as her scarf.

"Even if you join in we'll still out number you.", Bully 3 said as a boy stepped out of the crowd, the boy stood at about 5'9, a little taller then me. He is a lean build his skin color is light has jet black short length razored hair thats in a messy style and reaches all the way down to his ears. He has forest green eye color and eyes are in a clamp shape. He wore a green T-shirt with a gray hooded jacket and black cargo pants and gray converse along with a necklace of a yin yang along with a pair of green headphones.

"Gentlemen let us handle this with out violence shall we?", He said in a eccentric voice as the bullies just laughed.

"Yeah right we got to get as many points as possible to get into the top 5!", Bully 5 said as the boy just sighed.

"Then let's even the out the odds.", he said as he pulled out his PET it was a dark green.

Taigas POV:

I just looked at the other 2 people who stepped out of the crowd as I smirked to myself as I looked at the kid.

"Jack out kid, we'll handle this.", I said to him as he nodded.

"Jacking out!", he jacked out AkaMan as I pulled out my PET.

"Let's show these guys why you don't pick on others X.", I said as the other two stood by my side.

"I'm Ceri, let's kick there asses!", The girl said to me as I nodded.

"Hi I'm Anton nice to meet you.", the boy said to me in a friendly tone as I smiled.

"Thanks I'm Taiga, lets show this guys what we can do!", We all aimed our PETs at the Jack In port.

"Jack In MegaMan !/ ! !", We all said together.

"Execute!", X and 2 other navis said at the same time as they jacked in.

X POV:

I landed in the middle of the battle as I stared down 4 HeelNavis.

"Ain't this fun.", A sarcastic voice said as I turned my head to see a NetNavi that stood at 5'9 who seems to be based on a ninja, he had a straw hat with a red ribbon on top, red scarf covering his mouth, various blade like armor pieces on his arms, a black body suit, a brown belt around his waist, a black side robe with red symbols on it and his emblem was that of a crescent moon but faded some what, This must be DuskMan.

"Your going to pay for bullying that kids NetNavi.", A feminine voice said as I looked and saw a female netnavi she stands at 5'2, her body suit looks kimono like short mid thigh length darkmidnight blue kimono with a white scatter cherry blossom petals long flowing sleeves, black highlights that look like long black socks to her boots, black gloves, her helmet is white with some of her hair coming out in the side of her face is her long black side bangs, the boots are ankle length white, she also has a transparent silver scarf that floats above her shoulders and the ends tied around her waist and her skin is an ivory tone and her eyes are a sapphire blue color. Her emblem is a a white crescent moon with a silver out line and a black background, this must be Luna.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm X by the way, lets show them why they shouldn't pick on others smaller then them.", I said as the HeelNavi just laughed.

"As if we're gonna lose to you guys.", HeelNavi 1 said as the other HeelNavis laughed darkly as a sign appeared above us.

**BATTLE START!**

"Lets rock!", I yelled as I activated my mouth guard as the HeelNavis charged at us.

"One of us is going to have to take on two so we have to work as a team...", I began to say as Luna dashed off as her scarf started to glow.

"Ten zenny says I can beat them faster then you!", She shouted as she started to take on HeelNavi 2.

"I can take on an army of these guys!", DuskMan said as he pulled out a sword with twin bladed as he clashed with HeelNavi 4 and 1.

"Wait!", I yelled out but I had to take on HeelNavi 3 who opened fire on me as I dodged a buster shot and opened fire with my X buster.

"Slot in Vulcan 3!", HeelNavi 3 gained a Vulcan 3 as he aimed at me as I started to charge up my X buster.

"Eat this punk!", HeelNavi 3 said as he unleashed a barrage of bullets as I began to run to avoid being hit.

"Take this!", I unleashed a full charge shot as the ball of energy started to head towards HeelNavi 3 who began to shoot it as the ball of energy exploded just seconds from hitting them surrounding them in a dust cloud.

"Damn it I can't see!", I heard him say as he started to randomly fire everywhere I smirked.

"Taiga X sword combo!", I shouted as I ran towards the dust cloud.

"Gotcha X. Slot in Long Sword and Wide Sword!",I started to fade awat as my X Buster turned into a Wide Sword and my free hand into a Long Sword I dashed straight into it.

"Watch out! Slot In Sword!", Bully 3 said as I jumped into the air as the dust cloud dispersed as it revealed HeelNavi 3 right below me.

"X slash!", I shouted as I dived down with my Swords as HeelNavi 3 growled.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!", HeelNavi 3 said as he jumped up to slash me as we both made out move.

"Ha!", We slashed at each other at the same time as we landed back to back of each other before I fell to one knee as I had a slight cut near my right foot.

"Heh your nothing but a big mouth weakling.", HeelNavi 3 stated but I just smirked as he suddenly felt a pain in his chest.

"Don't underestimate my attacks.", I said as suddenly a huge X shaped cross that spread all way on his chest as he fell to the floor as he was logged out.

* * *

**DuskMan POV:**

I clashed Twin Fang with HeelNavi 1 Wide Blade and HeelNavi 4 Long Blade.

"Your going to regret messing with us!", HeelNavi 4 said as we continued to slash and clash our blades.

"Yeah yeah, can we get this over with I don't really care about battling a pair of rookies like you.", I said as that seemed to piss them off.

"Grr...die!", HeelNavi 1 yelled as he lunged forward with his Wide Blade as I just disappear before reappearing as I slashed him from behind before following it up with a slash from the front as he was instantly logged out.

"Really? That's all you got?", I asked in a cocky voice as HeelNavi 4 just took a step back.

"Y-you'll pay for this!", He stuttered before roaring as he tried to attack me from behind as I twirled Twin Fang as I broke the Long Blade before turning my free hand into a buster and shot a charged shot at him knocking him back before dashing forward and slashed him straight in half.

"D-damn you.", he said as he was also logged out.

* * *

**Luna POV:**

"Your going to pay for picking on that kid and his NetNavi.", I said as I glared at the HeelNavi.

"Yeah right lady.", The HeelNavi said as I charged forward.

"Cresent Slash!", the ends of my scarf turned into bladed as I slashed at him various times as he tried to dodge the attacks but he just wasn't fast enough as it knocked him to the ground as he shock his head.

"Darn my head hurts.", As he was confused I aimed my left palm at him.

"Take this! Star Shower!", streams of light came from my palm as they all collided into him as he was struck by all of them as he was soon logged out.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**BATTLE OVER!**

**Megaman X/DuskMan/Luna wins!**

**Results:**  
**Net Points gained: 10(MegaMan X)/20(DuskMan)/10 (Luna)**  
**Rank: S(MegaMan X)/S (DuskMan)/S (Luna)**

* * *

The screen splits into three as it showed our 3 heroes after there victory as they were jacked out by NetOps.

"Good job X/DuskMan/Luna, that'll teach those 4 not to mess with kids.", Taiga, Ceri and Anton said as it revealed the 4 bullys sulking after all of them lost.

"Damn it how could we lose! Lets leave this joint guys!", Bully 3 said as Ceri stopped them.

"Hold it you 4.", Anton said as Taiga crossed his arms.

"If you guys go bullying other NetBattlers like those kids we will kick your butts.", Taiga said as Ceri began to get angry.

"Or do I have to bring out Luna?", she raised her PET as the bullys shook there heads as if to say no.

"Then go.", they all said as the bullys ran for the hills.

* * *

**Taigas POV:**

After that little event I turned my head to see Ceri and Anton.

"Hey, thanks for helping me help that kid.", I said as Ceri just smirked.

"No problem, hope I see you in the tournament tomorrow you seem pretty tough.", she said before leaving.

"What a strange girl.", X said as he appeared on my shoulder as I nodded.

"But you can't doubt that shes tough.", I said before I looked at Anton.

"Hey Anton, you going anywhere?", I asked as he shrugged his shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really.", he said as I nodded.

"Hey this is strange but you seem to be the friendly type to me, wanna be friends?", I asked as he smiled.

"Sure.", he said as I looked at X.

"Quick question X, what type of tournament is it going to be tomorrow?", I asked as he just sighed.

"How many times do I have to remind you, its a Tag Team Tournament.", he stated as my eyes shrank.

"What! How am I gonna find a tag team partner at this time?", I panicked.

"Hey how about me and DuskMan be your Tag Team Partners?", Anton said as I looked at him surprised.

"Really?", I questioned but he looked definitely sure.

"Yeah plus we just need to train together on how to fight together.", He said as a hologram of DuskMan appeared on his shoulder.

"Your a good fighter X but you have to many openings in your fighting style.", he stated bluntly as X nodded.

"Yeah thanks...I guess, your not bad either.", X said as DuskMan nodded.

"We'll then lets train!", I shouted as we started to prepare for tomorrows tournament, this is going to be awesome!

* * *

**Me: And that's all for todays chapter heres the OC sheets for the latest OCs that have appeared so far.**

**1. Name: Anton Bauer **

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Background:(history) Anton was born in Brandenburg,Germany to a freelance technician and a house wife. One day during his job, Anton's father was scouted by a SciLabs employee that needed help with sever maintenance. During this job, the employee payed Anton's father but also added a code that he wasn't sure how to use. Around this time, Anton became interested in net battling. He was 8 when he first battled. This battle was against a custom Netnavi and an experienced Netbattler. The battle was quick an surprising seeing as Anton loses, most people thought he was going to win after he pushed his opponent into a lose however, didn't stop him from Netbattling. Then one day, when he was messing around with some of his dads computers, Anton stumbled onto the code. Thinking it to be an update for his PET that his dad forgot to give him, he installed it and waited to see what happens. It turned out to be a code for a custom Navi and it transformed his normal navi into Duskman. **

**Role: Hero**

**Personality: Anton is for the most part a relaxed and friendly person. Though he may seem unenthusiastic and lazy, en-truth he is very hard working and perceptive of most situations. To most; Anton seems to be somewhat ignorant and down right stupid but to others he is known to be very smart even though he doesn't show it too often. When not around people, Anton becomes withdrawn and seems to be thinking of something in an intense manner, forcing most people to shy away from he is around people he doesn't like, Anton acts humble and eccentric to see if he can get them to leave with his weird antics. Even though he has a friendly personality; Anton will act aggressively towards anyone he thinks is threatening him in any way. To people in trouble; Anton will try to help, in his own interesting way giving of an air of calm and stability.**

**Likes: Music,books,net battles,libraries,soccer,and silence**

**Dislikes: Loud people,bright days,needles,and American Football**

**Description: Anton is 5'9 weighing at 178 lbs. He is a lean build his skin color is light has jet black short length razored hair that in a messy style refuses to stay neat which he gave up trying to calm it years ago but actually suits him and reaches all the way down to his ears. He has forest green eye color and eyes are in a clamp shape.**

**Clothes: In any weather he wears a green T-shirt with a gray hooded jacket and black cargo pants and gray converse along with a necklace of a yin yang along with a pair of green headphones.**

**Why they want to enter the tournament: For the chance to be the best and to have fun doing it.**

**PET color scheme: Dark Green**

**Love interest: Anton is interested in girls that have an outgoing or eccentric personality.**

**Name: Duskman**

**Likes: Netbattles,virus busting,pranks,jokes,and tournaments**

**Dislikes: Viruses,fire type navies,and Serious people.**

**Description: Duskman appears to be 5'8 and weighs about 155lbs. His based on a ninja, he wears a straw hat with a red ribbon on top, red scarf covering his mouth, various blade like armor pieces on his arms, a black body suit, a brown belt around his waist and a black side robe with red symbols on it.**

**Emblem: A crescent moon that appears somewhat faded. **

**Personality: Duskman is blunt, sarcastic and seemingly cocky. But he is actually a very caring guy that puts on a face. He also takes after his NetOp in the sense that he doesn't go back on his promises and would always try to find a way to help someone in trouble. **

**Equipment:(what weapons they have, what abilities they have, how much damage can there weapons do, special abilities, etc.) He has a standard buster (50 damage), and a sword with twin blades that come out both ends that he he hides in his sash called "Twin Fang"(150 damage). He also has the ability to blend onto any surface. **

**Love Interest: Duskman prefers women that more on the shy side.**

**2. Name: Cerise Knight**

**Nickname: Ceri (prefers to be called by this)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Background: She was from an aristocrat family and was expected to fulfill specific duties which Ceri never like and was raised by her grandmother who she usually calls old lady or grams since both her parent died when in an accident a year after her younger sister was 9. Her family is a famous very old aristocratic family with her grandmother being the head. Not many member like Ceri since she was rebellious and so close to the head. Most feared her. She gets compared a lot to her older sisters. She got into net battles when her mother was in them. She was very fascinated by them and dream to compete in them. She begged her mom to have PET and to have her own netnavi. So when she was 11 her mother gave her Luna from a friend of hers in the Sci Labs. Her younger sister was into Net battles as well and ask their mother to give her one when she got older. After the accident Ceri change somewhat to being more rebellious but she cared for her younger sister Mika very much she even tried her best in making her a netnavi. As Ceri got older her grandmother got more strict and proposed a deal she will let Ceri keep her pipe dream and let her compete in Net battles if she wins every battle if she lose one battle Ceri has to give up her dream and agree to an arrange marriage to her choosing and Ceri agreed to the deal. Since then she moved out at 14 to her own apartment and stayed there ever since. She competed in other battle and is well known for being a tricky opponent. **

**Role: Rival**

**Personality: Ceri is a feisty tomboy who puts up a fight. She tends to never give up and can be very persistent in other words she hates losing. She a true rebel who hates following rules she only follows her instincts. Usually when meeting someone for the first time she gives off smirks then walks away just to mess with them. Meeting her a second time gives off a very competitive nature and show herself to be a show off. It usually take time for her to trust someone only because she has a tendency of knowing if someone is lying to her. She is very clever and intelligent. She tends to be impatient at times only because she hates to waste time. She is also very protective of her little sister and friends. She is fiercely loyal and honest no matter the circumstance. She has a very bad habit of spying on others and tends to know a lot of things she shouldn't know. To her little sister, Luna and good friends she doesn't mind showing her kindness, childish nature and her true emotions. She hates loud noise and being alone. She loves to art and she draws a lot you can find her with a sketchbook in her hands when she is not playing soccer with her friends. She hates people who bully others she truly despise them because of it she has a habit of coming to someones aid is they are being bullied.**

**Likes: cute boys, drawing, sweets, looking at the stars, pulling pranks, collecting information, hanging outwith friends, playing soccer, pizza**

**Dislikes: girly things, annoying fan girls, feeling weak, stalkers, liars**

**Description: She stands at 5`5, with her hair is long past shoulder she keeps it in a pony tail, the color is a dark cherry chocolate brown (red-brown), her eyes are almond shape the color is golden brown, tan skin tone and her body type is somewhat athletically fit with nice natural curves and her face is heart-shape and a black little crescent moon shape tattoo on her left cheek**

**Clothes: She wears a mini short sleeve black vest jacket that has puffy cap sleeves with white cuffs and it stops midway to her bellybutton. Underneath light pastel blue tank top, dark blue jean shorts, high top converses, and a white scarf with the Emblem at the ends.**

**Why they want to enter the tournament: So she can achieve her dreams to compete and to show her grandmother she belongs her and she will win.**

**PET color scheme: Black and White**

**Love interest: None at the moment **

**NetNavi oc sheet**

**Name: Luna**

**Likes: cute things, cute boys, playing sports, the moon, challenges**

**Dislikes: cheaters, liars, stalkers, annoying fan girls, anyone being rude or mean to Ceri**

**Description: she 5'2, body suit looks kimono like short mid thigh length dark midnight blue kimono with a white scatter cherry blossom petals long flowing sleeves, black highlights that look like long black socks to her boots, black gloves, her helmet is white with some of her hair coming out in the side of her face is her long black side bangs, the boots are ankle length white, she also has a transparent silver scarf that floats above her shoulders and the ends tied around her waist and her skin is an ivory tone and her eyes are a sapphire blue color.**

**Emblem: a white crescent moon with a silver out line and a black background**

**Personality: Luna is a very mischievous netnavi and has a very mysterious aura around her. She can be very outspoken especially voicing her opinion to Ceri at times. She can also be very competitive like her partner. She can be noisy and a loudmouth and loves to tease Ceri but she is fiercely loyal to Ceri. She cares about her and worries about her when she sees something is wrong. She also like Ceri hates people who bully others she truly despise them because of it she has a habit of coming to someones or other netnavies aid is they are being bullied.**

**Equipment:**

**Crescent Slash- her signature attack, the ends of her scarf glow and become like blades and slashes her opponent multiple times. One slash does about 20hp damage two slashes about 40 hp damage. Also has the special ability to cause confusion to the opponent.**

**Star shower-she able to shoot white beams out of her palms and can range from a single shot to multiple shots. It doesn't cause much damage like Crescent slash but some damage one shot is 10 hp damage.**

**Love Interest: None yet (slight crush on Megaman X though)**

**Me: And thats all the OCs for today, until next time see ya!**


End file.
